Blood ties
by InHarrysPants
Summary: Find out how pure blood mainia works in this world. The pain I feel is just to real and nothing magic does will mend a broken heart.The boy who lived...the heroic Harry Potter ruined my life!
1. Admitting the truth

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYOTHER OF THE STORYS CHARACTERS SADLY

I have to take the muggle pills because what I have cannot be fixed with magical methods.

The pain I feel is just to real and nothing magic does will mend a broken heart. Hello, my name is

Adrianna Welltea. When I started school here I was already in my third year, I had started my schooling

in Beauxbatons academy but in my third year I was kicked out for reasons I have never told anyone and don't

think I'm going to start now. I have a long story ahead of me so I hope your listening!(BE KIND READ AND REVIEW!)

I am very tall about 5 foot 10 inches with beautiful long brown naturally curly hair with blonde and red streaks. I have big

hasel eyes and pale olive skin. I have an Italian background and so very exotic looks. At Hogwarts Cho Chang

quickly became my best friend and ever since my first year we have been almost inseparable until Harry Potter

came between even the greatest of friends. The boy who lived...the heroic Harry Potter ruined my life.

I was a tall exotic beauty as was my best friend we were close to unstoppable I have to admit I have dated a lot

of people here...from Dean to Cedric, Oliver Wood and Miles Fletchey, Blaise Zambini and even Fred Weasley.

So sure I've been around the bend and after that could you blame girls for being jealous of me? Well I do.

"Cho! where have you been I have been looking everywhere for you!" I smiled greatful to find her.

"Oh no where! so whats up!?" She smiled graciously but she was hiding something, however it didn't matter right now.

"Cho something really bad has happened and I don't no what to do!!"

"Well what is it!?" She asked getting excited.

"I can't say it here, someone will hear me." and I pulled her through some corridors and up the stairs to where I thought

was an empty hall. How i wish I had known how wrong I was!

"Okay look remember last month how me and Harry had that...thing?" She began to look slightly nervous.

"Yes? why?"

"Well I...I'm not sure but I erm...think that I'm pregnant." I could visibly see her face drop.

"Wow um...I don't know what to say to that..." She sort of put her head down and I though I saw a tear fall from her right eye.

Just then i turned to see a white haired boy run down the corridor.

"Shit! Cho! what do we do!?"I started walking around franticly in circles I all ready had the one problem to deal with I didn't need

Malfoy and his big mouth to say squat!

"I guess your going to have to tell Harry." She said it but not even she sounded convinced.

For the next week i debated telling Harry...he had been through so much the year before with his god fathers passing and all

I didn't want to be the cause of anymore stress on him. A week of hell passed for me and for him I never saw him without a smile

at times you could tell it was fake he hadn't really been the same since Sirius had died for obvious reasons. I was sick in the mornings

and teachers were starting to get worried about my tardy ness, I could see Draco laugh at me in classes I didn't know who he had told

but it didn't seem like the hold school knew yet. With the being sick and the feeling of gaining five pounds I was sure I was pregnant now.

"Harry...can we...er...talk about...something?" I was so awkward I almost fainted.

"Sure Adri...whats up?" He just smiled happily at me, I felt so bad that I was about to be the reason to wipe that handsome smile away.

"Lets walk and talk."

"Alright." So we started walking being that it was a Saturday we could pretty much do what we wanted.

"Okay well...you no last month...er like when...well you no Harry?" I had never felt so awkward in my life.  
"Yes Adrianna I remember...I thought we decided to walk away from it and not to get tied down?"

"Yeah well it was easier to say then." I felt sick and I really did want to throw up in front of him how could I be the most beautiful girl

in all of Hogwarts if I was getting sick.

"What do you mean...Adrianna you date so many people I would have figured you would have long forgotten about that night."

"Damn it Harry! HavingABabyWith the most arrogant guy in school is going to suck!" I yelled at him said the baby part so fast he almost missed it but not quite.

"I'm not the most...wait what did you just say?"

"I'm pregnant Harry."

"Your sure its mine?"

"HARRY!"

"I didn't mean it like that I just meant to make sure."

"Yes Harry its yours."


	2. The Burrow

Please be kind and Review!! I don't own anything Harry Potter but this Plot sadly J.K Rowling does

So there's the first thing he did to me. Do you blame girls for being jealous of me yet? No? **Oh you will**. After that day I really thought Harry wanted to be there for me. I even thought that maybe having the baby wouldn't be a bad thing. I really loved the idea of not hopping from guy to guy. Silly as it sounds the popular life is not all its cracked up to be. One of our best friends killed herself when her long term boyfriend dumped her. Of course the school doesn't know that just a select few of us. Sadly her ex is not one of those people. Theres a reason you date a lot when your popular you know. My life style sometimes eats at your very soul. Its hard to fake being the best out there when your doing the worst things. I can't complain about it all I mean I get to hang out with the coolest of the coolest and get into every club and every dance and every party...but if you think about it...who decides who's cool? Well the cool people do. Talk about biased opinion bloody hell. I mean I've done every muggle drug, and alcohol is a daily thing for me these days so its not like sex is new to me either, but I never expected to get pregnant. So what part of this is cool? Its been five days since I told Harry.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Aj." (They call me Aj because my middle name is Jennifer.) This conversation could not go well because no matter what we did, we had to face the fact that I was pregnant. Me and Harry came from different levels of cool. His friends were blood traitors, he was a blood traitor and they worked hard to be the best...The Golden Trio. My group worked hard on being noticed and walking through the halls, having the pupils split like the red sea. We were noticed for being beautiful and sadly sexual not for saving the world, not to mention we weren't the blood traitor type. I wouldn't have been caught dead talking to Hermione Granger a year ago sadly its not because of her.

"Look we are going to have to deal with this Harry I'm glad you haven't just abandoned me but we need to do something soon, Is there someone you can tell that will help us out Harry?" I couldn't tell my parents not yet not till I had all my options and figured it out on my own. My mother was a beautiful Italian woman but she was slightly nuts and kind of depressing. If she found out before I had every detail figured out it would be hell. Not to mention what my father would do to Harry. I don't want my father to be the one who killed the boy who lived.

"Your right Adrianna, I'm sorry this is all so confusing." He looked down at his feet.

"You think its confusing...so do you have anyone we can talk to?" I looked hopefully at him waiting desperately for an answer.

"Um..YEAH! I got it for part of Christmas break come to the Weasley's." He looked almost excited.

"I could do that but your going to have to come to my house for part of Christmas and pretend your my long term boyfriend." I looked sorry at him I didn't want to have to do it that way.

"Ok...I guess I have to tell Hermione and Ron do you mind?" He looked deep into my eyes like he could see right through my popular shell. I kind of twitch at this.

"Bloody hell...no I guess your right just in confidence please Harry." I pleaded with him.

"Of course." and we weren't our separate ways.

The next night of course Harry did tell Ron and Hermione. Christmas break was only a week away and he was sure they would need to be prepared. Hermione of course wanted to no I was sure it was Harry's. Like I screw every guy out there or something! Not that anyone cares but I have only had sex with two people. Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory. How I missed Cedric sometimes. Back on topic however, I am not a whore. I have some class.

"Adrianna Wealtea?" Hermione asked with a slight look of utter misunderstanding. As if she could not tell why.

"Hermione! She is beautiful, and for a month we dated remember." Harry looked questioningly at her.

"Okay Harry for Merlin's sake cut to the chase then." Ron blurted impatiently.

"Alright...well I got her pregnant, and before you both freak, Ron we need to talk to your mom about options during break." He looked at there dropped jaws and stunned faces.

"Go Harry!" Ron smiled.

"Ronald! this is awful it could ruin there lives!" Hermione...always having to be logical.

"Okay but until then not a word to a soul got it you two?" He looked worried at both of them.

"Of course Harry." They said in unison.

Ron sent his mother a note that said an extra quest would be coming for Christmas but didn't tell her why. Harry decided this would be some kind of Christmas gift. For who exactly I wasn't sure!

"Yes Hermione?" I asked knowing I would get some polite but rude comment from her.

"Well I was just wondering...that your sure it is Harry's" She looked as if she was waiting for me to strike her.

"Excuse me?...Look Hermione I'm sure your just trying to look out for Harry, but I greatly resent that remark and do not resemble it." I said sternly looking down on her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be out of li..li..line." She slightly stuttered under my angry gaze and quickly wondered off.

Getting into the Weasley's car after getting off the train was also incredibly awkward. No one really spoke, and worse I had to sit shoulder to shoulder with Fred! Fred and I broke up because he wanted to have sex and I didn't. I would go almost anywhere but there. Also since him, George, Ginny, and Mrs.Weasley didn't know about the baby they also didn't know why I was even there. I wore a face of strain and uncertainty the hole way there. When we were there however as everyone went inside someone wanted to talk.

"Aj...can I ask why...exactly you are here?" His voice was calm but he seemed uneasy.

"Because I need to be Fred I'm sorry if this is weird." I looked pleading at him not to make this any stranger then it was.

"That wasn't exactly an answer but I suppose its going to be all I get hu?" His eyes begged for more.

"Yes it is...you will know soon I'm sure." I half heartedly smiled and we walked inside the Burrow.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW Kayla**


End file.
